


Find You!

by ayusschoen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mates, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayusschoen/pseuds/ayusschoen
Summary: Doyoung, because of the late presentation as an omega, make him unable to recognise his mate smell.In the other hand, Jaehyun furious when he had a swift smell of his mate, but unable to find him.*English is not my first languge, sorry for the grammatical error and uncorrect vocab*~~ENJOY~~
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	1. 1

Its been already a week for doyoung to take a break from school. He just got presented last week as an omega and forced to take a break from school because of unexpected presentation and his first heat. Late presentation is shits and his friend not make it better when he just drop that nasty box full of sex toys to his home, of course he leave tas box in the corner of his room and spend his hellis week of heat floating and sleeping. What else he can do ?  
As for today he just walk aimlessly in the corridor, but suddenly rush from student running from his back make him stumble and fall down. With grumble he stand up and fix his glasses  
“what a rush”  
“Of course there will be a rush, if the Jung comming"  
“Ten !” said Doyoung while holding his ear because of ten wisper  
“Hello to you to Doyoung"  
“So what’s the rush again ?”  
“oh my God, this what I hate from you, never pay attention to others"  
Rolling his eyes Doyoung replied to Ten “so whats the deal ?”  
“Its the Jung you know !” looking at Doyoung confused face, Ten realized that Doyoung just coming back from his heat break.  
“Aahhhhh forgot that you living in the cave" that paid slap by doyoung on the arm  
“You meanie “ Ten glare to Doyoung  
“Its always like this you know, when Jung come to school, because he rarely comes to school due to family business, hot, gorgeous, and don’t forget his fat and thick pocket. No wonder everyone gone crazy for him, complete package for an alpha" said Ten with dreamy face  
“Hey where are you going ?” Ten suddenly realize Doyoung not by his side anymore  
“Going to library, I am free for the first period “  
“let’s go through that way! Let’s see Jung before we go there !” point Ten to the crowd  
“Nah to noisy” replied Doyoung without looking back  
“That’s why i told you living inside a cave” Murmur Ten.  
What they don’t know there’s a furious Alpha that get a swift of an omega smell, the smell that he never recognized before. Sadly too much people around him make the smells come and go just in a second.  
He bared his teeth and what he said makes all the students arround him gasped in shock.  
“Mate"  
....

The news about Jung Jaehyun finding his mate spread across the school like a flame. A lot of students really curious who’s Jaehyun mate, there’s also some of them who claim that they are Jaehyun mate.  
“So sad that I lost my opportunity to become Jaehyun mate" said Ten, while he and Doyoung buying some bread in the canteen.  
“Ya ya ya...” Doyoung replied without minding Ten ranting.  
“Heeeeyyyyy, you’re so mean, it’s like Jung fucking Jaehyun we’re talking about, so...” before Ten finished what he want to said, he getting cut by Doyoung  
“Yes exactly like what you said, its just Jung fucking Jaehyun, one of the rich dude, who going to our school like any other kids, what’s the big deal ?”  
“Ah ah ah" said Doyoung before Ten have the opportunity to replied him  
“I have enough to hear your ranting from this morning, so let’s go before the library got packed”  
When they just left the canteen, Jaehyun and his friend’s Johnny and Yuta come in from different door.  
“Damn it!” suddenly Jaehyun swear.  
“Chill dude, what’s the problem ? “ Ask Johnny.  
“He just here, I can smell it” Jaehyun said with frustration looks  
“I can smell him like fucking everywhere, but I can’t get in touch with him”  
“Want to track his smell?” Yuta asked with a concern face  
“If I can do it from this morning, I will not getting so frustrated right now" he said with a sigh.  
“Really your mate is something” remark Johnny with a smirk.  
With that Jaehyun don’t have appetit to eat anymore, he just left the canteen followed by his friends.  
.....  
Its been a month, and still he can’t find him but can smells him anywhere. It’s make Jaehyun in his worst mood. Of course his parents already know and really excited about the news, but they also feels sorry about Jaehyun still try to find his mate by make him free from any business until he can get a hold of his mate.  
Jaehyun already try every possible way to find him, but still he can’t get a hold of his mate. He even gather all the students in the hall, with Johnny help of course as son of the school owner, but he can’t even get a slightest smell of his mate. It drive him crazy, his body crave for his mate.  
“Don’t you think he want to reject you ? By not showing up to you ?” ask Yuta  
Even Jaehyun already thinks of this possibility, but still he hope to find his mate and ask him what his reason.  
“Did you even think anybody want to reject this guy ?” said Johnny while scanning Jaehyun up and down.  
“You right, but still, its already a month, his mate should smell him, but why not he come to Jaehyun?” Ask Yuta.  
“maybe he got overwhelmed become this dude mate still preparing his mental to come to Jaehyun “ said Johnny reassuring.  
“Heemmm you got the point, Jaehyun follower a little bit scary though. Emmm na na na, cross that, they are really scary!” Yuta get a shiver while saying that.  
Its make his inner alpha suddenly rage to imagine that his omega don’t want to be near him because he feel danger, because he feel threatened. No his not a danger, his not a threat for his mate.  
Feel the anger he abruptly leave the room, leaving a confused look of Yuta and Johnny.  
“Where are you going?” Johnny shouted  
“Want to clear my mind “ answer Jaehyun without looking back.  
........


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, happy reading 💚

“hhhmmmmmmmmm” Doyoung sighing while massage his nose, these past few weeks he got a headache that come and go into his head. His mind keep floating and his heart felt unsettled. He don’t know why, and don’t know how to get rid of it.  
“You get a headache again?” ask Ten who just sit beside him  
“Yeah…” answer Doyoung and put back on the glasses  
“I think it’s getting worse” said Ten while rub his friends neck  
“I don’t know, maybe its side effect of my presentation”  
“just lest get check up okay, if you already cannot bear it, maybe we can get some medication or something to ease your headache”  
They just sitting there until the bell ringing. They grab their things and go to their class.  
As usual the corridor packed with students who tried to go to their class, as the bell already rung Doyoung and Ten a little bit running through the coridor to go to their class. But because of their running, make Doyoung’s head throb painfully, make him stumble and bump into someone, luckily the one who bump with him catch him, so Doyoung not fall to the floor.  
“I am sorry” said someone who catch Doyoung.  
“Oh, I am the one who should say sorry” Doyoung apologize.  
“Are you okay? You look pale, maybe I can …”  
“No, I am fine thought, getting late, thank you and sorry…” Said Doyoung cutting the other word.  
“Come on Ten let’s go” said Doyoung dragging his friends who just stunned staring at someone who bump with him.  
….  
Johnny and Yuta just enter the classroom, when suddenly Jaehyun grab his collar and growl at him, everyone at class gasp at the scene.  
“What the hell dude….”  
“Where is he ?!” Jaehyun snarl at johnny  
“What do you m….”  
“I ask you where is he ?!!!” Jahyun snap cutting Johnny words  
“Jaehyun calm down, and tell us wha…” Yuta tried to calm Jaehyun down  
“No, my mate, where is he? I can smell him all over you” Jaehyun growl at Johnny, his eyes almost change to red as he become impatient waiting for Johnny answer  
“WHAT?” Now Johnny more shock than before  
“Oh… OH! Maybe it’s the boy who bump with you before” Yuta become the light of this chaos  
“Where is he? WHERE IS HE?”  
“Jaehyun calm down, I remember his frieds name…. its Ten, yes Ten it is, maybe we can try to find his friends first and ask about your mate” Yuta give an idea  
Finally, Jaehyun release Johnny collar  
“Lets go find him, but Johnny, change your clothes, I don’t like his smells on your body, his smells should be on me not you”  
Johnny and Yuta just drop their jaws, speechless, Jung Jahyun, the almighty Jung Jahyun this whipped for his mate.  
“What are you waiting for? Let’s find him” Jahyun leave the room, followed by Johnny and yuta, left the whole class wo silently watch the new side of Jung Jaehyun with their own eyes. Not long enough the scene become a hot gossip all over the school.  
…..  
“What the fuck Doyoung!” Ten scream as soon as they enter their class  
“Glad the teacher not yet come” said Doyoung who sit down on his chair and control his breath for running to the class before  
“Doyoung!” said Ten while stomping his feet  
“What?”  
“Don’t you know who you just bump into? Its Johnny! JOHNNY!!!” said Ten while sit beside Doyoung  
“Don’t care” Doyoung mumble  
“Everyone, free time! Mr. Kim sudden leave, because his wife going to giving birth, just don’t too loud” shout a student who just come to the class  
“Great, now I can go to infirmary to sleep” said Doyoung while take off his glasses  
“You feeling pain again?” ask Ten worried  
“It’s fine, I will just sleep this out” said Doyoung he stand and get his bag, ready to leave, but Ten hold his arm and said  
“Should I accompany you?”  
“No, its okay. Just fetch me for the next period”  
“Are you sure ?”  
“Yeah no worried” with that Doyoung leave the class and going to the infirmary  
….  
Jaehyun pacing back and front in their private room. Befriends with son of the school owner really give them some privilege.  
“So how is it ? Who is this Ten ?” Jaehyun start to be impatient  
“Wait I still work on the students data base" Johnny, sure the privilege.  
“Ohhh... OH!” Yuta suddenly stop the argument of Jaehyun and Johnny  
“ What?” the two of them ask in the same time  
“I think I found your friend's mate" a wide grin plaster on Yuta face, being a social butterfly sure benefits him.  
....  
Ten just play with his phone inside the class, too bored to do anything without Doyoung who now in the infirmary. After Doyoung late presentation, he become the regulars in the infirmary.  
Suddenly a loud bang echoes in the class, sure somebody have extra energy to open the door. Everyone eyes on the door seeing a furious Jaehyun and his two friend that have a stupid grin plaster on their face.  
“Who is Ten ?” Jaehyun ask loudly  
Suddenly everyone eyes on Ten  
“Its me..." said Ten timidly while rise his hand. He can’t even process when suddenly Jaehyun come to his place and ask a question that he can’t even understand  
“Where is my mate ?”  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did all of you expecting smut chapter ? If so, I will give some smut for the next chapter, if no, I will keep it pg. Please comment and thank you for your support


	3. 3

“Where is my mate ?” Jaeyun ask as soon as he in front of Ten  
“What ?” Ten just stared at Jaehyun like he grow another head  
“I said where is my mate ?” Jaehyun ask furiously  
“That’s not how you ask him Jae” said Johnny who already stand beside him  
“Hello there, my name is Johnny and this is Yuta, and this rude dude is Jaehyun” Johnny introduce themselves  
“So this tall guy accidentally bump with your friend before, who surprisingly is this rude dude mate, can you please tell…” Yuta tried to explain, but get cut by Jaehyun who become impatient than ever  
“Where is he ?”  
“He is in infirmary, be….” As soon as Jaehyun get the information, he abruptly sprint to the said place but not forget to glare to Johnny and said  
“If he in infirmary because of you guys bump each other, sure I will kill you John” and with that Jaehyun leave the classroom leaving a shock Johnny, Yuta who laugh at Johnny and Ten with the rest of the class who still remind process for what happen.  
“Okay, so can you tell me what happen with your friend before I get killed ?” Johnny turn to Ten to get some explanation.  
“Uhh” Ten dumbfounded.  
…  
When Jaehyun open the infirmary, he can smell his mate all over the room, even there’s some student who chatter quite loud, but they shut as soon as they see who stand in the door frame. Jaehyun frown, don’t like the idea of his mate get disturbed, while take a rest because of God know what happen with him. His eyed turn red, when think about this.  
“Everyone get out!” as soon as the words come out form Jaehyun mouth, everybody scatter from the infirmary.  
Jaehyun with a big step going to the only bed that the curtain being closed. With a shaky hand, he open the curtain carefully. Suddenly a strong smell of his mate hit his sense, oh ever Jaehyun mention his mate smell, combination of rose and lily, a gentle smell that will made you lightheaded.  
Jaehyun stand near the bed, watch his mate sleep peacefully, he fascinated by his mate beauty, his closed eyes, his high nose, and don’t forget with those kissable lips, make Jaehyun want to wake the sleeping beauty with passionate kiss.  
Jaehyun hand reach the fluffy hair of his mate that call his hand to stroke it and eyes travel down and see the nametag  
“Kim Doyoung …” he like it when his lips says his mate name, it feels right in his mouth  
“Hmmmm…” Doyoung stirred awake and lean on the touch  
“Is it time for the next class? Hmmm Ten you smell nice…” Doyoung mumble under his breath, the smell that suddenly invade his nose make his headache subdued.  
Still lean under the touch, he slowly open his eyes and freeze when he sees the one who caress him not Ten his friends, but stranger with a wide smile plaster on his face.  
“Hai mate”  
“Mate ?” Doyoung dumbfounded  
“MATE ?” Doyoung suddenly sit down with wide eyes staring comically at the stranger, leaving the comfortable hand who stroke his head. But ass soon as he feel the loss, this stranger hand reach his check caress it with one hand.  
“Yes mate, can’t you smell me ?” Jaehyun feeling sad inside  
“smell what ? Your perfume ? Its nice though"  
"I do not wearing any perfume today mate, this is my natural odor"  
"So what it means if I can smell you?”  
“that means we are mean to be together mate, because you only can smell your mate natural odor”  
“Ohhhhhh, is that so ? I just got presented as an omega month ago? I still don’t know with this omega nature and what I suppose to do” Doyoung still process what happen  
“Oh thanks God” suddenly Jaehyun hug Doyoung and buried his head to the crock of Doyoung neck “I think you oppose the idea to be my mate”  
“Huh ?” Doyoung freeze when the alpha suddenly hug him, still processing with his head, what just happen  
“You know, I tried to find you this past month, can smell you all over the school, but I never get a glimpse of you. I think you don’t like the idea to become my mate” said Jaehyun a little bit sulky.  
“Huh ? I am just in the infirmary all the time, get a headache this past week, maybe the side effect of the presentation, but it’s getting better now” said Doyoung don’t want to make the alpha worried, but his eyes gone wide as soon as he aware who the hell hug his body in the exact moment.  
“Wait, you are…”  
“Jaehyun!” suddenly someone screaming  
When Doyoung see Ten, Johnny and Yuta, suddenly he hear a low growl from Jaehyun who reside on his crock of his neck.  
“Oh ow...” said Johnny when suddenly Jaehyun pick Doyoung up, make Doyoung unconsciously wrap his hand around Jaehyun neck and his leg around Jaehyun body  
Now Jaehyun the one who facing the trio with a red eyes, his wolf feeling territorial when 2 other alpha around him, like challenge him for his mate, low growls not leaving Jaehyun mouth.  
“Yuta prepare, Jaehyun car, seems like he will leave early today, and Ten please tell Doyoung to calm that Jung fucking Jaehyun down " Johnny instruct, Yuta directly sprint to the parking lot to get Jaehyun car  
“Why not ask Jaehyun directly?” Ten ask with frown on his head  
“You want us to get killed ? Look at his state, he ready to rip the guts every one who come near them, and me ordering Doyoung same as a death sentence, his alpha will not happy other alpha ordering his omega around...”  
Ten shock, never think an alpha will be this territorial when he meet his mate, not think any further, Ten try to talk to Doyoung with a softest sound as he can  
“Doyoung...” when Doyoung tried to look at Ten, suddenly a hand hold still Doyoung head and put it still on Jaehyun shoulder, a louder growls can be hear from Jaehyun  
“I don’t expect this will be too handy” Johnny sign  
“Doyoung, just please make Jaehyun calm down” but Ten suddenly remember that Doyoung just presented as an omega, and don’t have any idea about omega things  
“Doyoung, try to rub your nose to Jaehyun crock, and call his name slowly to put back his sense”  
Doyoung hesitantly rub his nose on Jaehyun crock as Ten said, it’s really awkward for Doyoung, but Jaehyun eagerly returns the gesture, he rub his nose from Doyoung crock follow the neck line to the Doyoungs hair and buried his nose there and tighten his hug.  
Finally, murdering aura from Jaehyun subdue as Doyoung attempt to calm Jaehyun down.  
“The car is ready...” said Yuta who just come with an uneven breath from running  
“Jaehyun...” Johnny try to call, he released a grateful sign when Jaehyun look at him with his normal colour eyes, brown.  
“Jaehyun, you can going home now, we already prepare your car, just go to your apartment”  
Johnny, Yuta and Ten give Jaehyun space to pass, still carrying Doyoung  
“Just put me down Jaehyun, I can walk by my self" Doyoung whine, feel embarrassed  
“No" Jaehyun said, while inhaling on Doyoung’s hair  
“I will not let you going anywhere”  
When they arrive at the car, Jaehyun reluctantly put Doyoung to the car seat and fix the seatbelt. The smell inside the car is so Jaehyun, make Doyoung relax and easily fall asleep. Doyoung not aware a fond smile on Jaehyun face as they ride to his apartment.  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, so I decide to keep this story pg, but promise, I will write smut on another story(very soon).  
> Once again thank you for your support 😘


End file.
